


The 12 Things (Namjin)

by Lea_Asahi



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: First Love, M/M, Multi, Poor Life Choices, Regret, Second Chances, Therapy, Time Travel, highschool days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:04:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20816357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_Asahi/pseuds/Lea_Asahi
Summary: Do you know the difference between movies and life?A movie you film a scene as many times as you want until you  have the perfect oneLife, you only have one shot.One Chance.





	1. So...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a project I started but decided to put on pause because of my other work called Moon Beings which is my first fanfiction on which I wanted to fully concentrate on it and get the story going smoothly. Now that the story is fine, I am thinking of reviving this story and continuing it. This will be ao3 exclusive (since I purblish as well in wattpad and i first purblished this there before unpurblishing it). 
> 
> The 12 Things is currently at 3 chapters, so I am purblishing only the first chapter for the time being. 
> 
> Leave your comments of what you think about the plot.

We all have that moment in life when we reflect on our past actions.

That moment we ask ourselves: "Why?!", "Why did I do this?", " Why didn't I say anything?" 

Only questions starting with why.

We all have that one event we will give anything to change.

That one event which will have no answer to the eternal " what if?"s

The events that changed your life either for the worst or the worst or made you live the most difficult period of your life. 

If you were given a chance to change things and maybe make things to be better.

Would you take it?...

To go back into the story of your life and insert that one comma that can change everything?

If yes,   
then make a list:

A list of _**The 12 things i**_n your life, you would want to change.


	2. Number One: Therapist?!!!

My name is Kim Namjoon, and if there is anything to know about me.

I. Hate. My. Life. Nothing less and definitely so much more.  
I hate it

I HATE IT SO MUCH.

If you ever asked me why, I doubt that you would be satisfied with my answer. I can go on for hours...days even and you will need to knock me out to get me to shut up.

_Beep beep beep_

Uh this alarm, so annoying why can't I sleep just my whole life, it would be so much better. But I have a job to go to...ugh!! another reminder of why I hate my life.

But I have to go to work cause I need the money, I can't continue being a burden to my mother.

Yep I am a 24 year old grown ass man who lives with his mom.

Not that there is something wrong with it , like we all lived with our parents. It's just the circumstances that led to it, that kills me.

I just don't wanna talk about it.

"Oh Namjoon, already ready for work?!"   
My mom asked once I entered the kitchen to grab something to put on my tongue.

Wait.

Is she making pancakes?!!!  
Mom's pancakes are the best!! And don't get me even started with her Japanese pancakes. Just the thought of it makes me drool .

"Mom!" I chuckled lightly, " you don't have to wake up to make me breakfast" I sat on a chair at the counter facing my mom while she kept turning pancakes.

"Joon I do this because I want to" she places a plate in front of me ,"and I want to make sure my coco pops has a real breakfast"

In three seconds my mom is about to do her most favorite thing in the world: hold my cheek and move it while cooing.

I can't blame her who can resist these dimples?! No wait Someone, no people have. Damn how did I come to roast my own self.?

Maybe you can resist my dimples but noone can resist pancakes. I mean no one, it's a fact and it's scientifically proven!!!.

And...

my mom made me almost miss my train.. again. I mean yes I'm her coco pops but why does she always have something to say the very moment I say goodbye?.   
I mean mom I love you, but can't you remember your gossip when we are eating not when I am leaving? 

Anyways.

All that matters now is that I am on time and have to get things done before the other employees start arriving. Cause whether I like it or not I need to do my job.

My job.

My job... I hate it. I FREAKING HATE IT.   
It's only a reminder of my greatest loss. 

First learn one thing about me, I always had a dream. A dream that was supported by everyone, my family, friends. But it all went down the drain thanks to all the _'wise'__ choice_ I made,  
and please mark my sacarsm.

  
The only thing I have left closest thing to that dream is my present job.

Huh .. I am a Janitor at an entertainment company precisely Scintilla Entertainment,  
which was the company of my dreams.

I get to work at the company of my dreams but not with the job of my dreams,which was as a songwriter but instead I got janitor. Let me kinda admit the good thing of being a janitor is the fact I can watch silently those trainees dance like freaks to songs I could have _maybe _written.

Let me say I kinda live my long lost dream through them.

It's sad but it's reality, my reality.

"Hey Namjoon already at work I see"  
"Oh Yoongi, did you pull an all  
nighters again?" I turned around to clearly look at him.

And OMG he sure did..

He looks like a freaking zombie. He looks paler than he usually does. I bet even vampires would be scared just by having one glance at him.

In fact Yoongi works as a songwriter and composer for the company, He's the sole person in the company which I can define being closest to a friend?..

Yeah let's go with that.

He gave me a small smile before continuing his way back to his studio I presume.

I sighed to myself and continued with my cleaning.

Later on in the morning I was assigned to clean one of the dance practice rooms. 

And OMG why is there so much sweat on the floor?!.

I guess I have to get to work anyways I'm already on a thin line with the resposible of the cleaning team, I don't want to get in trouble again. I call him 'pikachu', the reason? nah I let you guess.

When I finished the second room and was now moving down to the third, I heard a laughter that sounded so familiar and turned around.

And oh god how I wish I didn't..

There in front of me stood my forever first crush which started way back in highschool and I don't think will ever end, Kim Seokjin   
Anyone passing by would think we were holding a staring competition with how intensively we were looking at each other. 

Wow this guy must be a wine in secret, he aged and became more looking.

Ok now why is he coming towards me?! Why is he now smiling? AND WHY I'M I STILL HERE? LEGS I HATE YOU!!!!!

"Hi" he says shyly while scratching his neck.

Act cool, it is not like if your crush is in front of you!!!

" Hey." 

I nailed it.

  
" Namjoon right?" I nodded my head slowly in response.  
" So crazy to see you. The last time was highschool right? How have you been?"

"I'm fine as you can see. I'm working. Nothing unusual, the routine"

" Oh you work here! What do yo-"

And it's at that moment I was given a reality check to realise the man I once had a crush on is so different from me.

"Actor Kim!!!"  
Stupid manager.

"So you finally became an actor?"

He smiles nervously, damn he's so handsome.

" Yeah in fact I here for a discussion with the CEO. Cause I might be signing here!!!" He basically squeals the last part and jumps excitedly.

" We could become colleges, we can maybe work together on a project who knows."

I scratch my neck and laugh nervously, " Um, well about that-"  
" Kim Seokjin we are waiting to you!" He turned around and gasped "Gotta get going . I hope to see you. It was so nice meeting you again."

I just watched him run towards his manager and following him towards the offices.  
I sighed to myself and move on to the next room.

Yoongi doesn't speak much, he always gives short answers when spoken to or asked a question. So this is how I found myself having a one- sided conversation with my lunch mate.

It has always been like this. Yoongi waits for me until the end of my shift then we go eat lunch together. We always eat at the diner some blocks away from the company.

I am enjoying my sandwich which had just been served by the waitress until I see Yoongi standing up from the table. I looked at him while sipping on my glass of water.

" Sorry Namjoon gotta go boss wants us to discuss about the beats I submitted this morning". I nod my head and he pockets his phone before sending an apologising look at me.

"Don't worry about the meal" he gestured at the plates on the table "all on me" . He then leaves me alone at the restaurant. I sigh to myself and drop my almost finished sandwich on the plate.

How did my life turn out like this? Why did I not make the right choice when I had the chance? 

I want to be able to match Yoongi's schedule, hang out with him. Listen to the beats he makes and give my opinion, and maybe also do beats of my own. I also want to be called to boss office. I so want to be able to look at Seokjin without feeling a sting in my heart, be the same levelwise.

I'm jealous,!! I'm so jealous of the life that they have. That I could have had.  
I wish I could redo things   
I _wish I could_ change _my life._  
I_f only I was given that chance, I would so fix things_

_**"I keep a record of the wreckage in my life- Halsey 'Nightmare'**"_

Huh?

I look in front of me and in the seat where Yoongi had sat before leaving, I see a guy with pink hair who was smiling widely at me. Creepy.

He then poked my nose.

"_Come on little sir give me a smile, nope I ain't got nothing to smile about'- Halsey 'Nigh-" _

_"Stop! " I just had to interrupt hi_m

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Why are you in that seat? And why are you saying those lyrics.?!"

Like when did he arrive? Like how did he take a seat without me noticing.?

"Um .." he rubs his chin like in deep thoughts. " The lyrics best defines your current state of mind and situation. How I got in this seat? pfft I sat down. What am I doing here? To help you. Who am I?... Call me your therapist"

What. The. Fuck. Therapist?!! Is he serious? This cannot be happening?! Why me???? Why do these things only happen to me.

I straightened up in my chair " listen dude I don't know-"

" Kim Namjoon. Age 24. Currently working at Scintilla Entertainment. Always dreamed of becoming a songwriter but things turn out otherwise. Currently lives with his mom. Current life color: dark grey. Let me add that_ is not_ a beautiful life color status at all."

I just stare at the guy in front of me while he grins back at me. All I can bring out of me is   
" Who are you?..."

He just lets out a short laugh and takes a bite from my sandwich.  
Wait when did he take it,?

" Like I said I'm your therapist to help me with your problems. And just from your life color". He waved in front of him " I can say you have many"

"What do you mean?" I lean towards him.

" As much I would love to continue this conversation", he finishes the sandwich and folds his hands on the table "we wouldn't want you to have more problems with 'Pikachu' right?"

Wait how he does he know about 'Pikachu'?!! Who is this guy?!

He just laughed and then slides me a card." When you are ready for us to talk, come to this address." He taps the card, "I'll be waiting!!!... Don't take to long coco pops"

WHAT?!!!!!

He winks at me then stands up from the table before straightening his suit.

He waved at me before leaving.

It took me about a few seconds before snapping out of my daze, I gather all my things and leave the diner to chase after him.

Where is he? He couldn't have just disappeared. He crossed this door right?

Who exactly is this guy? Why does he know so much about me. And he calls himself my therapist? What the heck??

Curiosity took me and I look at the card he gave me. He must have at least a name right?

I raise an eyebrow reading to myself the name that was written on the card.

_ **Dr Chim Chim. **_

_ **Leave your comments.** _


	3. Number Two: Really?!!!

Chim Chim  
Chimney  
Dr Chim Chim   
Dr Chimney......

Nah not as funny as I had thought.

For how long have I really been staring at this card  
One hour.  
Two hours. Three?   
I don't know but honestly...  
Who cares ?

Just, let me think about this.

Your are minding your own business. Chewing on your delicious sandwich, which you did not pay for by the way.

A dude you have never met before, sits in front of you.   
Not only he knows all about you and has the creepiest smile in the world.

But He has the AUDACITY to take your sandwich.

No correction.   
MY sandwich.

And EATS IT. OMG I need to calm down.

And cherry on the pie as if it was not enough, he called himself my "Therapist" !!!!!!!

OMG!!!!!!!! My stomach. MY STOMACH!!!! . I CAN'T BREATH!!!!

God! I've never laughed so much in my life.

"Pops?" My mom asked from the other side of my bedroom door.

" Is everything okay?" I could clearly hear the puzzlement in her voice.

I sat up on my bed, trying to catch my breath.

" I'm fine mom no worries" I answered while holding my chest.

" Oh... I thought you were finally losing it. Just like your dad"

She just didn't???!!!!

"Mom!!!"

Why does she always bring up dad like that. When it's known as hell by everyone that she loved his crazy.

Hypocrite.

She boasted out laughing. Ah... I'm sure she is smirking.

You're so lucky I love you.

" Anyways I just wanted to let you know dinner will soon be ready. Come fill your stomach, my tiny bear." She cooed before I heard her move away. Probally going downstairs towards the kitchen.

I chuckled to myself taking a last glance at the card in my hand.

I shook my head throwing it on the night stand, as I started my way towards the kitchen.

Nothing is better than a good meal. Wait, is that Lasagna?

**Stupid trainees. **

Why do they leave their things around?. Why can't they just leave with it?

Empty water bottles, candy wrappers, and dirty towels? Who the heck leaves his towel around?

Ugh OMG...

I groaned loudly as I started mopping the floor. I have to clean up all this sweat before the next group of trainees arrive.

The next lesson is in about 30 minutes. And the last thing I want is to start hearing the trainees complaining. And not at all discreetly.

'The Janitor is interfering with our practice' ' Can't he do his job! He only has one right?'

Acting all uptight just because you are gonna become celebrities.

Just wait until you enter the world of showbiz, you won't be so arrogant anymore. Life is a wonderful bitch.

Brats.

Ugh!!! just thinking of them gives me white hair.

When I finished cleaning the dance rooms, I went to the storage rooms.

I'm in serious need of more disinfectant.

Oh this one has Eucalyptus. Not ba-

"_Heelloo, Coco pops~~" _

What the heck.

This room was empty when I entered it.

And that voice... how did he even enter here?

"Dr Chim Chim..."

I raised my eyebrows at the young man in front of me. He smiled widely at me his eyes turning into moon crescent.

He moved towards me with his hands behind his back. His smile not leaving his face.

_"Hey I just met you and this is crazy" _

Wait, Is that his card that he is swaying around in the air.

" _So here's my number so call me maybe -__ Carly_ Rae Jepson ' Call me maybe'"

Is he serious? Song lyrics again?

He then gave me an accusing finger.

" But you never called me. Why are you making things so difficult??. I'm your therapist!!! You are supposed to come to me so we can talk. We're a team!!! " He whined while stomping his feet like a child.

Okay...

I cleared my throat, " Look dude. I don't know what you want or who you think you are. But this whole thing is just bullshit and absolutely makes no sense. I don't know what kind of sick joke this is . But I really don't find this funny at all."

He just stood there looking at me, with a confused look on his face.

" I'm not trying to be funny, this is no-"

" So this is what we are going to do" .

I took a deep breath.

" I'm going to leave this room without looking back and you" I motioned towards Chim Chim " are never going to approach me again. Cause if you do I will consider it stalking"

I turned around grabbing the doorknob.

"I don't know what opinion you have of me but my intentions are genuine."

I turned around and looked at him. He passed his hand in his hair.

"You're on the defensive mode and I get it. Anyone would be if you suddenly meet a stranger who claims to be your therapist. I was too when I was approached"

He then looked at me, " But I only want to help you. You are slowly being eaten up by your bitterness. And my job is to help you remedy that, by helping you correct errors of the past "

He takes a few steps towards me "You have experiences that you wish never had had. People you wish you had saved ...At one moment you had even decided to end it all right?"

I froze at that statement as he stood right in front me.

Damn he is short.

" But you didn't because of your mom right? You knew she wouldn't have dealt with the lonliness. Namjoon now tell me, Are you the same person that you were, full of dreams?"

"I can't be the same person I used to be. I grew up, I'm an adult now"

" But only full of bitterness and sad thoughts. "

He made his way towards the door patting my shoulder " The moment you are ready to find new reasons to be happy and in the process fix errors of the past... Come and see me. I'll be waiting, the same address on the card."

He then opened the door, it closing behind him.

Wait is that an office I'm seeing right now. Yeah that's definitely a desk over there that I'm seeing, but it leads to the hall.

I opened the door to find myself in an empty hallway. Where is he? He disappeared again?!

But he took this door, he was normally supposed to be walking away down the hall.

But that desk I saw when he opened the door... I must have imagined it. This door leads clearly to the hall not an office.

Ugh I think I am becoming crazy!!!!

Luckily my little discussion with my ' therapist' didn't take too long. I was able to finish cleaning my floor early enough.

Here I am walking back towards the lockers to change back into my normal clothes.

I'm supposed to meet Yoongi. He wants to take me out drinking for celebration or something.

Wow the first time he really participates in the conversation during lunch, I was so not listening. So I really don't know what it's about? But who am I to refuse going out drinking.  
No one.

"Kim Namjoon!!!!"

I turned around and saw Seokjin running towards me.

Wait?

Did anybody open a window or something?

Why is there wind blowing in his hair?

Is he running in slow motion??!!

What the hell.

"Hey ". He said while smiling at me.

Damn he's so beautiful.

" Hi Seokjin"

He started laughing and hit me playfully on my shoulder. " C' mon Namjoon we basically went to highschool together. Call me Jin"

I laughed nervously, " Ok Jin..."

" So Joon"

OMG he called me Joon.

"There's going to be a little get together with everyone of the company at the bar down the street. And I was told that everyone will be there. So I guess I will see you there right?"

Oh is this the get together that Yoongi was talking about. The one he was ditching.

what a good friend. I already have tears in my eyes.

"Um I don't think so... I will not be there." I laughed nervously.

Jin looked at me confused. " What do you mean?"

" Um I wasn't invited. I'm not part of those employees, it's impossible for me. I mean"   
I looked down at my uniform and held it.

At that moment I saw Jin look at my ugly uniform for a minute. He then looked at me with surprise written on his face.

" Wait Joon you don't work here?" " No I do but not as a producer as you think but as the Janitor. Not the job of my dreams but we do with what we've got"

I shrugged and looked at him. His mouth formed an ' oh' as he nodded his head.

" Um listen Joon, I just-" At that moment his agent called him reminding him it's was time to go, maybe to go have those drinks.

" Um I gotta go, but I'll see you later I guess? So we can continue this conversation"

I could only nod. 

"And hey Joon," I looked at him. " No job is bad, as long as you're happy... That's all that counts"

He must be realising how wrong he was about me and trying to find the positive of the situation. Huh, Classic Jin.

WHY DOES IT HAVE TO RAIN TODAY OF ALL DAYS ?!

And I clearly have no umbrella, now I'm doomed to get wet.

Luckily Yoongi has a car so everything will be alright.

I'm so happy I'm going out drinking with him. It's been a while and him inviting me really puts some balm on my heart. 

Oh I've got to text him to tell him I'm in front of the building.

Damn this rain....

I then received a message from Yoongi, he must be to tell me he's coming.

Oh....

Or maybe not.

Apparently everyone must be present at the get together. No exceptions.

So he sent me a message telling me how sorry he is.

Blah blah blah.

This is just a reminder that we are not in the same league.

There are some things that he will get to do that I'll never have the opportunity to do as well.

He's part of the music staff and I the cleaning. Our jobs are not and will never be the same.

There are things that cannot be changed. And that's one of them.

I should be happy enough, we are friends.

It's like that ,the sooner I accept it the better.

And I think it's about time.

NOW A THUNDERSTORM!!!! SERIOUSLY???

Can things get any worse?

I'm now running under the rain towards the train station. I hope I'll not miss my train. If I do I have to wait at least two hours for the next line. I can't afford that.

And... I missed it.

Now what do I do?!!! God and I am soaked to the bone and freezing.

I put my hand in my pocket of my coat and grabbed my phone.

Something else fell from it as I took out my phone. I picked up the paper from the floor to have a look.

Wait this is his card. What is it doing here? I swear I left it at home.

I turned it around to look at the address behind it. It's not even far away from here.

While I have two hours to waste with nothing to do. And this guy keeps appearing out of nowhere saying he's my therapist. Which I think is most likely to be a scam, but...

I had to spend my evening with someone who turned down last minute. So Let's see what this guy has to offer for me to spend my time.

I walked down the street under the rain, in direction of the address on the card.

I didn't expect to find myself in front of a creepy old house.

Like who lives here?!!!

Anyways I hope I will not regret having come here. I could have just turned around and go back to the train station.

But I'm soaked as hell and I really need somewhere to shelter myself.

I walked up to the front door, took a deep breath as I opened the door.

I really hope I won't regret this.

** _" I was starting to believe you will never come Coco pops"_ **


	4. Number Three; Dr Chim Chim

Dr Chim Chim jumped off the table which he was sitting on, ushering me to come in. He smiled at me widely making his eyes turn into tiny slits.

Damn he is so cute!

I took a step into the room, then I heard the door close behind me the moment I am completely inside.

What the heck is going on? 

So this is my end, I am going to die? So early?

Wow.

Then mom before I go, just know I love you. And I am sorry I didn't do the laundry this morning, I am sure you had a heart attack the moment you entered the laundry room.

OMG, my mom is going to end up in a hospital all because of me.

"Can you just press the pause button on your thoughts for a moment please ? I can literally feel your panic from here". I looked up to see Dr Chim Chim standing in front of me.

Now that I am fully aware of my surroundings, why is this place so... white? I can't see anything!. And then there is this guy, that is just standing there smilling non-stopped ,giving me the chills and not making me feel at all confortable.

Has anyone not told him that he comes off as a bit creepy.

"Um Dr Chim..." 

"YES!!!".

I pointed around using my index finger."Why is everything so white and ...empty?"

He gasped taking a look around, "Oh pardon me.". He chuckled and then snapped his fingers. The white surounding started fading slowly giving place for something else.

A cafe.

The cafe was pastel-themed , the walls painted in baby blue. There was only one table present with two chairs,and in the corner there was a karaoke machine. The counter had one stool in front of it and pastries such as cupcakes were on the counter.

"Don't just stay standing there Coco pops". Dr ChimChim is behind the counter tieing an apron infront of the black suit that I just noticed he was wearing. Black suit and a white shirt tucked in black pants. Nice choice.

"Come and have a seat". I walked towards the counter and took place at the counter. "You walked all the way under the rain, so... hot chocolate,?!". He asked smiling hopefully. I nodded "Yeah why not?" he squealed in excitement clapping his hands and turned around to make the drink.

"Here you go!!!" he handed me a mug of hot chocolate and a plate with two cupcakes covered with blue icing. Wow this is so good, if he is the one who made this ... damn he is good.

Dr Chim Chim leaned against the counter eyeing me intensively while sipping his own hot chocolate. "So, what happened?"

Huh.

"What happened for you to finally come around?"

I shrugged,"I have two hours to waste so I came around". I took a long slip of hot chocolate and sighed in content.

"You are lying", he said as he puts down his mug and looked at me.

"You came because your curiosity got the best of you. You came because you unconsciently want to know what I have to offer. Why a guy came into your life saying being your therapist. What you need to talk about to a complete stranger and how this stranger can help you in your life."

I was speechless and watched him walk around the counter and walked towards the table. He sat down on the first chair, showing the second chair with his hand. A sign telling me to do the same.

I sat down on the second chair, him smiling at me the whole time.

How does he always keep smiling?

He took a deep breathe intertwining his fingers and then looked at me, "And if I tell you I can give you a chance to change your past? a chance to create the future you always wanted? and all you have to do is to accept me as your therapist and have a place in your life." He leaned against his chair still smilling.

"You can control time?", I asked in a whisper. "While not time in general but the timeline related to-"

I bursted out laughing interrupting him. I looked towards him opening my mouth to say something. But I stopped myself because of the man sitting in front of me. His face was blank, void of all emotions. He was looking at me intensively then sighed shaking his head.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?... tell me what did you forget to do this morning?" I raised my eyebrow, "eh... to do my laundry."

He grinned, "time to do your laundry then".

_ **He snapped his fingers.** _

"-did you hear what I said?" I blinked twice and looked at the person in front of me.

"Yes mom-" Wait, What. MOM!!! .

Why am I back in my bed room... what the hell?

"Mom, what am I doing here? why am I back in my room?"

My mom looked at me with confusion clearly written on her face. "What do you mean what are you doing here? OMG my son has finally lost it just like your dad..., the right child of his father. ". I sighed lowly,"mom..."

"Anyways I am too old to deal with this. Just make sure you do your laundry before leaving for your job." She closed the door behind her leaving the room.

Wait,laundry...

Yes this definitely happened last night; I remember it .I have already experienced this. My mom told me to do my laundry last night!!.

Wait.

I turned towards my nightstand and grabbed my phone to looked at the time 7: 33.pm. What the heck. I came back in time? 

This cannot be true, I can not have traveled back in time and came back to last night. Imposible. 

Wait. If this is last night and it is around 7pm then my mother is cooking the pasta for dinner and I remember my mom screamed from burning herself while opening the -

"AHHHH!!!!". OMG mom. I open the door in a rush and ran to the kichen, my mom was holding her left hand under water which was running from the tap. She hissed loudly in pain while the water cooled her hand. 

Ok this can so not be serious . OK OK. This can so not be true . This is just a bad dream and I am just reviving what happened yesterday, yeah it's that. 

But how can I be dreaming if I don't even remelber falling asleep, this is so wierd anyways. If this is really yesterday's events then my mother will tell me.

"Oh coco pops you were there? oh look at how clumsy I am. At my age getting burnt well doing pasta."Oh my god, dont tell me that she will ask me-

"Sweetie can you go get me the burn cream for me?" 

wow, just wow.

I ran to the kitchen drawer and opened it taking out the first aid kit, I rushed over to my mom and gently took her hand. It was bright red and I felt my heart sink abit as I heard my mom hiss in pain while I applied the cream to her hand, I then wrapped her hand in bandage. 

My mom chuckled,"look at my fingers wrapped together". she brings it up, it looks as if I am part of a beauty peagant contest. Maybe I can participate at one thinking about it." My mom walked away from me, turned around and starts moving her wrapped hand like a beauty peagant. 

I laughed lightly while watching my mom do her show, her hand really looks like that of a peagant. The way her four fingers are glued together making her hand straight she really can compete in a contest , I am already seeing her rivals trembling.

"Yah what's so funny? You are not thinking I have no chance do you?". I just shook my head as I walked over to her. My mom is really something. I hugged her and kissed the side of her head,"of course not mom. I think you fully deserve the crown because in this competition you have all the first three places. There is no one behind you and definitely no one before you"

"You flirt!"

If I am back in time might as well I really do my laundry, OMG mom must of really suffered doing it this morning with her injured hand. She must have felt, how cauld I do yhat to her.

"hey mom?" "hmm?"

"I am gonna go do the laundry now. And yes I would love some takeout, in for some chinese food." I kiss the side of her head and she nodded in approuval saying a silent 'ok', I then left the kichen.

As soon as Namjoon left the kichen Mrs KIm widened her eyes in shock,"Wait how did he know I was going to ask him whether he wanted some chinese"*

I opened the door leading to the laundry room I walked up to my clothes and even those of my mom and put it the washing machine, I was about to turn on the machine...

I found myself back in the cafe, DR Chim Chim sitted across me quietly , munching on a cupcake. He then looked up and smiled "Oh you are back? so did you do the laundry"

_ **I just looked at him in utter disbelief and asked him,"Who are you?"** _

_ **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVEVERYBODY.** _

_ **DONT FORGET TO LEAVE COMMENTS.** _

_ **LATER IN THE DAY I will UPDATE MOON BEINGS AS WELL FOR THOSE READING IT.** _

_ **AND ONCE AGAIN HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!** _


	5. Chapter 5

** _NOT AN UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ TO THE END._ **

So there is this thing I saw on Wattpad that I found really interesting.

There is a taekook fanfic author "xblackjae" who came up with an interesting concept to 'write' one of her stories.

In fact the concept is to let the readers write the stories and decide where and how they will go.

And I kinda liked it.

A story written by anyone and everyone.

So props to this amazing author for coming up with this idea.  
  
I will like to apply it on my second story

" **_The 12 things"_**

Please go read the story and let me know in the comment section whether you will like to participate. 

So the principle is that those who want to participate just submit a chapter and one will be chosen and updated on the story and it goes on and on.

I am small author who is just beginning i am not doing this for more hits, it is mainly to try a new experience.

This is all mainly for fun, cause it kinda hurts me to see the story unattended to and I don't want to delete it cause i like the concept of the story too much.

So let me know in the comment section if you are interested, all.

Everyone will be credited. _ **Stay safe!!!!!!.** _


End file.
